


Black Wings

by Domino2303



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: F/M, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino2303/pseuds/Domino2303
Summary: The opening of Hazbin Hotel was not exactly what they expected, or maybe it was, but not in that way. This will lead to some conflicts and problems, the best problems.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue

previous title: In This World

It was probably an absurd and immature idea, I was pretty sure that nobody would come after what happened a few minutes ago. He already imagined his name in all the newspapers and media, "The princess of hell hits and burns a reporter" or other shits. He will not deny that he felt good, he felt superior, as if the true Charlotte Magne had presented himself in full, but it was the second time he had a fight with Katie KillJoy. Could that give him more fame?

He heard the door knock for the fourth time.

—I said I'm fine!—He threw the newspaper near the wall and his eyes took that reddish color, immediately corrected his attitude. — You don't have to worry guys. I'm fine.

—Ah well. —The arachnid-looking one took it lightly, relaxing his shoulders and turning to leave. Vaggie grabbed him by the shoulder. —What? He said it was fine.—The white-haired one looked frighteningly at him, Angel sighed, abruptly removing his arm.<

—Charlie, if you want to be alone I understand, take your time.Do not hesitate to look for us when you feel better. —He didn't hear any response, and with a feeling of sadness he left there.

The feeling that Charlie was punishing herself for what happened overwhelmed her. Charlie could be a kind, affectionate and especially innocent girl, but she could easily get angry if it was her friends or anything she really appreciated.

When they came down, they saw the figure of such a guy on the couch, maybe it was his imagination. When he was going down, but surprisingly he didn't have that smile that characterized him a lot, he looked at Angel to check it, only to see him with a frown.

—That was a tremendous fiasco! Don't you think so?— Both were scared to see him behind them, gathering them in a rare hug. — Well, it was not a true "welcome" but I am sure that at the same time that will bring many looks towards the hotel. —He laughed, Vaggie pushed him away.

—At least if you're going to bother with your crap jokes, you could ask for Charlie.— She then went to her room with Angel Dust who couldn't stand the attention she was accumulating.

That seemed to reach him right in his cold heart, for his smile diminished as soon as they both disappeared.

It shouldn't be like that, he tried to force a smile but only got a grimace. It was not their fault that they were so sensitive, it was not their fault that this reporter had appeared out of nowhere.

It wasn't good for those feelings things, he was quite clear. But leaving the cheerful blonde alone in her room was not a good thing to say, she was delicate as a rose, a rose with thorns.

Was he impressed when he threw her out of making fun of her? Definitely yes, I did not expect it, and ignorantly thought I would never do that. More or less, when he saw her on TV, fight a clean fist with Katie KillJoy. But not to burn almost everyone there, Miss Magne was full of surprises, that was a fact.


	2. Chapter Two

The noise of metal colliding with the porcelain flooded the room. He ate in silence trying not to raise suspicion, but that was almost impossible in the case of the king of hell, Lucifer, his father, and his mother Lilith, both knew her too well, after all it was her beloved apple.

"So ..." His father suddenly spoke, cleaning himself carefully with the napkin. "Are you still with that hotel?"

"Yes, and I won't go back again, dad. You can say whatever you want, but I'm not going to collapse now," she said firmly, looking him straight in the eye. The blond's smile only grew. 

"And ... Charlie, daughter" Lilith cleared her throat, kicking her husband discreetly. "Do you already have someone?" Lucifer choked on his drink, leaving it quickly on the table so as not to spill it. Charlie started coughing, apparently he also choked on his food. He tried to recover and hide that blush. 

"No, mom. All this hotel keeps me busy." 

"And I hope he stays that way." The owner of hell spoke again, taking a serious look at his wife.

"Lucifer, I don't see the problem." She tells her, although knowing that his problem about Charlie's partners was really because he didn't want to be replaced by another that doesn't form the royal family, he could harness his power in hell and he could also Damage your little apple. 

"So you're pretty blind, dear. This is hell, full of sinners and sick people. Do you think any of those commoners would be worthy of having my daughter?" The same old speech. "Definitely not. And if he were to be like that, he wouldn't live long enough to get to know her." His mocking and sadistic smile came back, Lilith rolled her eyes and prepared to eat trying to ignore it. 

"Well, you met mom," said, and his father looked at the blonde with a slender and perfect body. 

«How good my dad eats.»

He rested his cheek on his hand, stirring the saucer, his hunger had dissolved.

"They don't even reach your mother's heels." It's all he said, winking at the woman. The minor to notice it avoided all eye contact with the scene and drank some wine, very different from the liquid his father drank, human blood. I really didn't know how that normally went through her throat, she said it had a metallic and strange taste. "I must congratulate you daughter" She looked up, now watching the king cross his fingers. She frowned, congratulate her why? If she knows very well that he does not like the idea of her absurd hotel, and believes that it has been a shame for her family.

"May I ask why?" He expected that answer from her.

"The fight with that reporter." He sighed, he didn't want to talk about it now. Apparently his discomfort was notorious for Lucifer. "It's hell, my dear! Nothing matters. Peace is stupid and naive here. Fighting with a live and live reporter? A whole show." A little of his drink fell to the ground with his sudden movement. Quickly the demons cleaned it, leaving it gleaming just like before. "At least, I can say that my daughter is not so stupid as to let herself be humbled by such a disgusting and inferior being."

I didn't know whether to feel good or bad about the older man's comment, probably a mixture of the two. She took it well and drank all his drink from a sip, remembered about the incident in his room and all the drama he did with it. She asked Dazzle to serve him more, between conversations taking her quickly, thus trying to forget everything.

"It's enough for today," Lucifer says stopping him before they could pour the wine into his glass. His faithful servant looked at him, nodding and withdrawing the wine. 

After that he doesn't say anything, although he already knows that his daughter is hiding something, he doesn't care much, he has other worse things to worry about. When dinner is over, the servants collect the plates and cutlery to leave the table clean. Meanwhile Lucifer and Lilith are in charge of taking their daughter to the entrance after several times asking her to stay for tonight, however she refuses with the excuse of having something to do at the hotel.

"Take care." Her mother hugged her tightly, knowing that they would not see each other again for a while due to the suffocating work of the family.

"You too mom." Charlie separates to look at his father who only stretches his hand, the child looks at him incredulously and then jumps into his arms. The sudden hug makes him sway a little but he catches her and turns around, accepting her gladly. "Thanks for dinner, you don't know how anxious I was for all this. I hope it's more often." She told them, winking before getting into the limo. "Bye!" She peered out the window, shouting goodbye until the transport disappeared from view.

Sue walked the streets of the city, the sky increasingly took a reddish and bright tone. That peculiar color that warned about the extermination, the days passed so fast and only a few were missing for the year to end. Luckily she only heard few offenses about the event of the opening of the hotel. Or just because the others were rarely congratulations for 'leaving that bitch in its place', was the princess of hell, daughter of Lucifer, and the next queen and ruler. If he followed that step of pure innocence without defending himself or anything, it would be like a fucking joke. 

As a child, all the demons she had known in her childhood who had also been born in hell described her as the weirdo, in simple words, she didn't fit.

Fallen Angel.

Nickname with which they constantly bothered her, indirectly also offending her father. That he once heard one of those ungrateful children call her apple like that, with a sharp tooth smile and a snap made the boy run away.

"Charlie! Dear!" A familiar voice was heard just a few steps behind her. Watching the redhead approach her. 

"Hi, Al." She greeted him, while he stood beside her. "What are you doing here?" 

"I think that shouldn't matter to you, honey." His cheerful voice indicated that it didn't bother him. "What are you doing here? A beautiful lady should not walk the streets like this."

She then knew that he was playing with her, so she decided to follow the game. "First tell me what you were doing here, and then I will tell you." 

"I think it's a fair deal." His smile widened, and he turned his eyes back on the road. "But only if you tell me first."

"How can I trust that you will tell me?" She frowned. 

"Trusting. Come on, I can be a murderer, sadist, cannibal, but never a liar." 

She looked at him curiously, closing her eyes a little as if she could see her biggest secrets. Finally he let out a sigh. "I went to visit someone with whom I had not seen for a long time. "A static noise rang out, and he saw the one in the red suit hitting his cane against the ground." Now it's your turn. " 

"Walked." He didn't have to turn to see her to know what expression he showed. 

"You said you would tell me." she said with disgust clearly in her voice as she felt cheated.

"You didn't specify yourself well, querida"

She crossed her arms over her chest, turning to see the wall as they both walked, he realized that.

"But ... there may be an exception" The blonde turned to see him as soon as began to speak "But only for this time." 

"Good. On the condition that you tell me exactly where you went and why." He nodded, kicking a can that was in the middle of his way away. 

"I went to visit a friend I met in my earthly life."Charlie strangely felt a kind of annoyance, deciding to ignore the thought and looking carefully around "Because I missed her." He enjoyed like the eyebrows of the milky skin They frowned when he spoke the last word. "It's your turn, dear. Who were you visiting?" 

She He wanted to answer his question, but at the same time wanted to give him some intrigue. He looked at his black nails, pretending to show disinterest. "To an ex-boyfriend of mine," he said simply, he kept smiling. 

"Why visit the person you broke up with?" 

"Why do people do things?" She smiled, showing for a second her golden eyes as she took her true form. "Anyway, what does it matter? Can't you be friends with your ex?" He looked at her with a smile now without teeth. 

"If you say so." His red claws scratched his suit a little, slightly embedding himself in his skin. He seemed to have believed it, because he said nothing after that. Although she did not lie at all, the real reason was because she was invited to one of the gala parties of her parents' friends. Luckily her break with the eldest son did not damage the good relationship she shared with her parents, and being so invited at each of her parties and celebrations they left that between her and Harold there could be a friendship, so that the relationship between the Magne and the Von Eldritch. Obviously without being forced to do so.

When they arrived at the hotel, she immediately threw her black coat on the couch, she doesn't remember how many she used since she had dinner with her parents a long time ago. Razzle and Dazzle came quickly to help her with the device on her back. Once he took them off, she could breathe better and the wings expanded as soon as they took it off.

He made a movement with his shoulders so that the wings adjusted and reduced the space a little. 

"Until you arrive." Vaggie told him, pulling away from Niffty to hug Charlie. She knew he had gone to the Von Eldritch party, and obviously with Harold. She wasn't a type of trust, so he discreetly checked Charlie to make sure he wasn't damaged. 

"You brought the strawberry pimp." Angel once said he saw the tallest man sit in one of the chairs to ask Husk for a drink. "I hope your arrival so late is not because you and Mr. Smiles took a break at the hotel, and I don't mean this one. " He said laughing, the redhead just gave him a creepy smile without saying anything. That clearly left Angel disturbed.

The blonde felt a slight blush, but without noticing thanks to her naturally pink cheeks. She dodged the comment and went to see what Niffty was doing. 

"Hey What are you doing?" She sat next to him, accommodating her wings so as not to annoy her. The redhead covered with her hands the sheets on which she was writing. 

"I don't think you approve." She said, and Charlie not wanting to bother her looked away. Niffty took a long breath, feeling a little nervous, approached the blonde, looked around to confirm that no one was close to hear "It's about you and A-"

"Well, I'm hungry! I'm not the type who does teamwork, but, miss, would you like to honor me?" 

Alastor appeared in front of her, interrupting the short one. He reached out for Charlie, leaning toward her. She looked at the redhead, apologizing for the interruption, Niffty nodded and told her there was no problem.

Charlie took Alastor's hand to get up, it was hard for him to adapt to them because of how heavy they were.

However, that was no excuse for the radio announcer to not be able to lift her up while dancing or carrying her when she fell asleep in a place other than her room. 

He put a hand on her shoulder, leading her to the kitchen, talking random things to keep her distracted.

Without her noticing, the one in the red suit turned to place a finger on her lips, telling Niffty to remain silent.

No one should know. 

{°°°}»

Oh por Dios, I delayed a little and I know, but here it is  
(◍ • ᴗ • ◍)

I hope you liked it.

Confirmed, in this story Harold Von Eldritch and Charlie Magne were dating. 

This character will appear in the following chapters, and the reason for his break will be known. 

After dinner with Charlie's parents there is a temporary leap in case you doubt them. 

Who did Alastor visit? Any ideas?

What did our charming demon belle feel when Joker 2.0 said she had a close relationship with that mysterious — not so mysterious — woman? Did he say it in order to bother Charlie? Vote, comment and follow me. We read later.


	3. Chapter One

When Charlie got up he went straight to the kitchen for a snack, he had literally not eaten all day, kept himself locked in his room like a coward, the thought made her roll her eyes, she just wanted privacy and a time to think about .

She took a couple of things until his hands were full and there will be no room for more food. But at the moment of turning she felt a pain in her back, she stood still for a moment to try to cushion the pain, it was in vain, she let out a scream when it only increased, causing all the food to fall, then ran to her room begging to No one saw her.

His fate faded when he saw Angel walking with Vaggie and Alastor they soon saw her.

"Charlie! Darling. How do you feel -...?" Alastor's question was broken when the blonde disappeared from view. The silence became awkward in a couple of seconds.

"You can tell he's in his day," Angel said blatantly, Vaggie was enraged and hit him on the head, being reproached by Angel who was complaining.

Charlie closed the door securely, collapsed as soon as he took a step, could not silence his screams, looked for something to calm his pain and without realizing it began to tear his clothes. A tearing scream came out of his mouth, he felt something coming out of his back, he felt the blood slide down his skin.

"Charlie! Charlie, open the door!" Vaggie's voice rang behind the door.

His screams increased and he could swear that his throat was tearing, he scratched his neck trying to relieve the pain, the constant knocking of the door altered her. And it was really strange when his hands unconsciously made the door knob burn a crimson color, Vaggie pulled away when the metal burned her.

Soon her screams slowly calmed down, she could barely stand up, it was a matter of time for her to notice the feathers on the floor, her eyes widened when she saw that on her back. Horrified, she covered her mouth and tears began to flow from her eyes.

She heard a loud noise and saw the door lying on the floor.

"Charlie, what the fuck is going on"

Vaggie pushed Alastor aside so she could pass, she almost shouted when she saw her friend bleeding and dying on the floor, as if it wasn't enough she had wings, as dark as night, with black feathers stained with blood. She saw Alastor take off his coat to cover his naked body, since none of them brought one.

She was immobilized for a moment, her body did not react, she was in shock.

Alastor hugged her, knowing that at this moment she needed him more than anything, her smile didn't show since she heard the screams, she knew from that moment that something was wrong, she stroked her hair as sweetly as she could while she hid her face In his black shirt.

"Okay, okay ..." He tried to comfort her and stepped aside when Vaggie approached and joined the hug. The others stared at the scene.

Seeing her cry like that broke her heart.

She took another sip of coffee which Niffty prepared for him, his friends were on the other side of the room watching her. The feathers were still bloody and some drops of blood were falling staining the armchair and part of the bandages that were around his body, they could not clean them because they would probably damage her on the spot. The great wings occupied the whole armchair, it was not like those of Husk, they were much bigger, stronger, darker, more indestructible.

"I don't know what we're going to do. She doesn't -... How did all this happen?" Vaggie kept circling. Where did they come from? Why right now? Why at this age?

The taller one approached Charlie, she no longer had that angelic appearance, the dark wings, her horns and her empty gaze made her verse more frightening, yet that didn't take away her beauty.

"They are lovely." Alastor told him with a smile seeing his wings. He had no answer from her. "I know this is difficult for you, but I need to know how it happened." His tone changed to a strangely soft one. And she looked at Vaggie next to Alastor with a worried look.

"I would like to but I don't know. I was just looking for some food and out of nowhere my back was twisted and you know the rest." The Spanish food on the kitchen floor matched his word. He thought that would be enough so we would have the loss of his shoulders and hugged her.

"Don't worry about the rest, we'll solve this." Vaggie smiled at her when she separated, that calmed her a little.

"Well, for something you didn't go looking for things in the refrigerator." He interrupted regretfully with his characteristic enthusiasm. "I guess your stomach is empty and a cup of coffee is not going to do anything, honey. Why don't you wait here while you prepare something, dear?" She nodded, while smiling. "You look really beautiful ...

Wait, I think they heard wrong. No, if it's true, Alastor just said that, he clearly didn't realize his words, because in a few seconds his romantic face and with a sincere smile soon faded and he began to laugh falsely.

"I think I should start right now." Alastor almost ran out of the room, leaving the blonde behind with a flushed face.

"Your room is completely clean now. You can rest there if you wish." Niffty spoke trying to break the tense aura. Charlie denied, for some reason he didn't want to go back there.

"I think you should learn to use them." The blonde looked incredulous at the arachnid, he was lying informally in one of the chairs eating a candy. "Don't look at me like that, you have wings, do you know how I wish I could fly?

"To fly out of this conversation?"

"Right." She rolled her eyes. Although Angel had a point, flying would be great but it is hard work and would take time. For a moment Charlie thought about cutting them, maybe grabbing some scissors and tearing them off his back.

" It hurt?" Vaggie asked for the fourth time, trying to adjust them without hurting her.

"Only a little."

Angel did a good job of getting that weird device, she had no idea where he got it or how. Well, that didn't matter now, those wings could be covered and there would be no suspicion of what's behind.

Once everything was ready, Vaggie helped him up the closure of the wine-colored dress, it was truly beautiful, and it would be even more so if it weren't for the white coat he had to cover the lump that made his wings, but that he did not achieve the slightest in taking away its beauty.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and then he knew that he liked it when he smiled until he took his cheeks.

"It seems as if it never happened." Charlie jumped a little, but soon stopped and his face showed a grimace.

"Don't move too much if you don't want that thing to go out of your way." Husk recommended.

"Yes, I don't want that sleeping with that son of a bitch wasn't worth it." Vaggie said nothing this time because of Dust's nasty comment except for rolling his eyes.

"This is so exciting." The blonde spoke again, massaging her cheeks. "It's been a long time since I had dinner with my parents." The one in the red suit took it by one hand and turned it and then took both hands.

"What the fuck he didn't move too much did not understand?" Husk carved his face when he saw the little dance of Alastor and Charlie, being ignored by those mentioned.

"I think you look spectacular, dear." He told her. "And I also think your parents are too lucky to have you as a daughter." He smiled.

" Thanks, Al." Grateful she let go of her hands to go behind Vaggie.

Alastor's heart squeezed and I think even his eyebrows frowned, but as always he did not delay in carrying that broad mocking smile again.

Only in this case Charlie turned to see him and smiled. With that damn and lovely smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .
> 
> The first chapter of this story, I really see it a little short, but I did my best.
> 
> In this version Charlie and Vaggie are not girlfriends, so there is no infidelity.
> 
> I also changed the cover to a new one, and the title, why? Because I feel like it, because I want and because I can.
> 
> Bye los amo💕💕💕👌

**Author's Note:**

> We will read later 💕


End file.
